


Angels Need Love

by puddingcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/ Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depressed Cas!, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, first time writing on here, im sorry, im weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puddingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels like a disappointment to heaven so the reader finally admits her feelings for him hoping he'll feel better.<br/>Warning Smut and Fluff and Cas is depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Need Love

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name

I first meet Castiel on a hunt. He saved me, I had been stabbed and was slowly bleeding but he saved me. I remember everything Cas had been through. He let down Heaven in his eyes. Castiel to me was just a unique being that made mistakes like every other person. He helped me and the Winchesters with so many things. I began to fall in love with him, its silly a human and an angel.   
I hated seing Castiel after he lost his grace and was betrayaed by Metetron. Cas became human and slowly lost his way. He became homeless and discovered what it was like to be human.   
The day Dean kicked him out was truly horrible, Cas is his friend but he just threw him back to the streets. I followed him and now im with Cas trying to help him get back on his feet.   
Right now we're staying in a hotel ,which I payed for with my cash. While Castiel worked at a gas station , I stayed and looked for cases. When Cas got home , he seemed really down. ¨Hey Cas.. Um.. How was work?" "Fine", he shrugged. "God dammit Cas. You know you can tell me anything!" Cas looked at me with his bright blue eyes which were tear brimmed and sat down on the edge of the bed, " Y/N, now that I am human,I can not seem to control these negative thoughts in my head. I am failure. I simply do not deserve to live. It would make everything better if I just died." Tears slowly feel down from my eyes as I knelt in between of Cas' knees , " Cas dont you dare.. Just dont say these things about yourself. God dammit. I love you Castiel! I know its silly. An angel.. Well not anymore but sti–" I was cut off by Cas' warm lips on mine. Crap! Was this happening? There was so much passion behind it but I pulled back. I gazed into his looking for an answer but he just pulled me onto his lap in one swift movement and kissed once again hungrily. It was needy, Castiel needed love. I let my hands trail up and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was removed I let my fingers trace his chisled chest and strong arms. He grabbed my waist and pushed me back onto the bed and removed my shirt and bra trailing kisses down to the valley of my breasts to the top of my shorts. He looked up for permission and I nodded. He removed my panties and shorts in one try and he sat back to admire my body. "You are perfect", is what he whispered before he kissed me once more. He made his way back to my dripping core and kissed the inside of my thighs "So wet for me. Just for me." He blew on my core before diving right into it finding my clit and flicking his tounge and out of me. "Fuck Castiel... Baby don't stop." He moaned as i yanked on his hair. He put two fingers in me, streching me out for him. I felt my orgasm building and he could tell by all the small moans and heavy breathing leaving my mouth. He pulled his fingers out of me and planted a kiss and my core. He got up and pulled off his restraining pants and boxers revealing his erection to me, I groaned at the sight. He climbed on top of me and I could see his eyes full of lust. He slowly teased his head on my folds, "Fucking Cas! I.. Fuck.. Need you Baby" He laced his fingers with mine as he slowly entered me, he waited for me to adjust to him. I began to move and took the hint to start moving and his thrusts started becoming faster and harder. Little whimpers and moans left my mouth as he slammed into me. He placed his face in the crook of my neck and placed kissses and left marks all over. His thrusts became sloopy signaling he was close to cumming. He kissed me and placed his forehead on mine "Cum with me Y/N. One..... Two..... THREE!" With our fingers laced together and shout of each others name we both came. Cas flooped to my side as we both tried to catch our breaths. "Y/N thank you for making me realize how much i am needed." I faced him and wrapped my arms around him ," Get some rest.. You need some rest" He gently smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. Before I dozed off I heard him whisper " You're tne real angel... I love you Y/N and always will...."


End file.
